Kissed by a Witch
by Miss. Tury
Summary: Jaclyn Leroux has traveled from the other side of the world to join fairy tail,but now that she's in will she fit in? With a mysterious past and unpredictable magic, it's going to take a lot for her to be able to start fresh. But how can you start fresh when you're your own worst enemy.


"Fairy Tail." The banner in front of her read. She had spent almost a month making her way towards the magician's guild, and now here it was looming in front of her. She reached out and placed both hands on the wooden handle. It was smooth, probably softened from the many people who had opened these doors before her.

There was a rustling in her backpack and from inside jumped out a small squirrel wearing a red bandana around its neck. "Bandit you're awake!" she smiled at her small companion. In response, it nestled itself on her shoulder and looked up at the building standing before them. "Well, we finally made it." She sighed and gazed up at the tall building. "Now all I have to do is actually open the front door…" She glanced back at her hands which hadn't moved from their frozen spot on the handles. "You know what, maybe I should come back later. I mean it's still pretty early, there might not be anyone inside." Her hands quickly released the handle, but before she could take a step back Bandit was on top of her head swatting at her with his long tail and chattering angrily.

"Alright, alright, OKAY!" she snapped, beating off the small rodent. It chittered angrily before jumping back to its spot on her shoulder. "Little demon." She muttered under her breath. There was a small gurgling sound which she recognized as him giggling at her, and she sighed before pushing open the large wooden doors.

"Good Morning!" Behind the counter stood a woman with long white hair who was currently wiping off the table.

"You're Mirajane." She blurted out, taking in the S-class mage.

The white haired mage smiled in response. She was used to people recognizing her from her modeling in sorcerer weekly. "Yes, I am. And you are…" she asked staring at the newcomer.

"J-Jaclyn Leroux. But you can call me Jackie." She stammered. She was making a fool of herself and she had barely been there for five minutes. She felt a small bump on her shoulder. "Oh and this is Bandit."

"Well welcome to fairy tail, Jackie, and Bandit."

"Thanks, is the master around?" She asked, trying to regain some of her cool composure. It was then that she noticed Mirajane was staring at her eyes.

"Kissed by a witch." He mother would answer her when she would ask why her eyes were two different colors. "You weren't born like that, one night a witch snuck in and gave you a kiss, giving you that curse." Her left eye was a nice hazel, fitting in nicely with her dark color skin and light brown hair. However, her right was a startling violet and always drew the attention of other people. Jackie had learned to ignore people who stared and eventually they would look away, which is exactly was Mira did.

"Sure is, let me go grab him for you." Jackie watched the mage drop her towel and disappear into one of the hallways, and took this opportunity to look around the guild. It was early so there was no surprise that the guild was empty, but it was big and looked like it could easily hold a hundred people.

"Pretty swanky huh Bandit?" she gave him a little scratch under his chin. "Although it's got nothing compared to home." Her mind quietly wandered to a place outside of Fiore, where things were a bit more advanced than things here.

"Jackie?" she shook her head clearing out the memories and turned to see Mirajane. "Master Makarov will see you." Together they made their way towards his office, where the small man was sitting on his desk going through papers. Every once in a while, he would take out a paper and chuckle before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash. "Anything interesting?" Mira asked the small man.

"The council is demanding that we pay for a cart that was destroyed during one of our missions." He read off the paper. He grinned before crumpling it up and throwing it into the ever growing trash pile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mira chuckled before exiting the room leaving Jackie with the master of fairy tail.

"Aren't you going to pay the council for the cart you destroyed?" Jackie asked looking at the old man.

"The owner of the cart will find a new one made by one of my children in a day or two." He placed the rest of the papers down and turned his attention towards Jackie. "You'll find we do things a little differently here at fairy tail, something you should pick up if you wish to join us."

"Who said I wanted to join you?"

"Well do you?"

"With all my heart." She admitted to the master.

He stared at her, seeming to take her in before speaking again. "Well, why do you want to join fairy tail? There are plenty of other guilds out there."

"Fairy Tail isn't like other guilds," Jackie explained. "Back home in Pergrande, I would hear about you guys all the time, about all the amazing things you guys would do as a guild. In my eyes, there was no other guild. Sometimes my magic gets away from me and I can't control it properly, but I think being around other strong mages might help me grow a little."

"Hmm, Pergrande is a bit far from Fiore, you've come a long way," The master stroked his beard while still looking at her. "Tell me about yourself, what magic do you use?"

"There isn't much about my past." She replied, looking away from the master. There were things she wasn't ready to tell him, and if she had a choice no one would ever find out. He stared at her feeling she was hiding something, but when she didn't continue he dropped it.

"It's okay, almost all of my children have a broken past. It's what makes them stronger. How about your magic." He inquired.

"I think it's better if I just show you." At that moment there was a small knock at the door, and Mira came in with a plate of tea.

"I thought you could use some tea master." She smiled, handing over the warm plate.

"Thank you." He responded before taking a sip of the hot liquid. To his surprise the flavor changed in his mouth, turning from a green tea to what tasted like hot chocolate. He looked into his cup which was now filled with hot chocolate and then looked up at Mira. Before he could question the mage she took a step back and began to dance, raising the master's eyebrows even further. She was twirling like a ballerina when the biggest surprise of all hit him, and suddenly he could hear the music. Within one breath and the next Master Makarov was sitting in the audience of a theater watching Mira dance on stage to the music of an orchestra. He could feel the chair he sat on, and the beat of the music as it flowed through him. As quickly as it had all appeared it vanished, leaving him sitting on his desk alone with Jackie once more.

"Illusion magic," Jackie explained, answering the question that was going through his head. "Everything you saw was made up."

"B-But I could feel it. You're not supposed to be able to feel illusion magic." He insisted, remembering the way the tea turned to chocolate in his mouth.

"I know." She responded, locking her mix-matched eyes onto his. In her backpack, Bandit shuffled before popping his head out and jumping onto her shoulder.

"Is that a curily?" Master Makarov asked staring wide eyes at the small rodent.

"I don't know is it?" Jackie replied. "I always assumed he was some sort of mutated squirrel or something." She used a finger to scratch under his chin to which he replied with a soft purring.

Makarov looked at the small animal, taking in its long spotted tail, and its pointed ears. "My dear what you have there is a curily, an animal only found on Tenrou island," He explained. "How you came to find it is a mystery."

"Oh, it's no mystery. I found him alone and hungry on a boat back on Pergrande, so I took him in and we've been together ever since." Bandit snuffled and affectionately rubbed his head against hers. "He's my best friend."

"All the same." Makarov hopped off the desk and opened up one of the drawers. "Where would you like your stamp?"

"That's it? I'm in?" Jackie asked in non-belief.

"When someone comes to me in need of a family, it's my sworn duty to accept them," He found the stamp and walked around the table until he was standing in front of Jackie. "And for you to arrive with and animal from our holy land should be a sign on its own."

"But my magic-"

"Whatever problems you have with your magic, you will learn to overcome. Fairy tail is more than just a guild, it's a home for people like you. Mages who need a strong foundation to become the people they were meant to be. We learn together, we grow together, and if you choose to join us than you can be a part of that as well." Quickly she chose a violet color that matched her right eye and showed the master her shoulder. It stood out like a beacon against her dark skin, and she turned proudly showing it off to Bandit.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Jaclyn Leroux."

So far this is all i've written of this story, its something i came up with and published within a day. If it gets feedback and people really want to read it than maybe ill add some chapters but as of now its only a one shot with some ideas im working with.


End file.
